More particularly, the invention relates to a device for capturing wave energy, comprising:                a float designed to float at the surface of a stretch of water subject to waves, rocking with a rolling movement under the effect of the waves,        a turbine mounted to rotate about a substantially vertical axis of rotation under the float, said turbine being designed to rock in said rolling movement with said float and to turn about said axis of rotation with respect to the float when said float rocks under the effect of the waves, the turbine comprising at least three concave blades,        an electric generator driven by the turbine.        
Document WO-A-2004/065785 describes a device of this type.